deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juvia vs Crocodile
Juvia vs. Crocodile is a what-if battle by Joshuafoote14. Interlude Wizard: Since Juvia died a horrible death fighting against Gaara, we decided to make her fight another sand user. Maybe things will go better for her this time. Boomstick: Either way, it should be fun to watch! Wizard: Speaking of which, our first contestant is Juvia, water mage of Fairy Tail whose hopelessly in love with Gray. Boomstick: Our other contestant is Crocodile from One Piece. And yes, this is a another Fairy Tail/One Piece fight. Wizard: When will the fandoms get along? Boomstick: I don't think there's ever been a serious feud between the two developers...and yet, not the fanbase apparently. Wizard: Let's see who wins this time. It could probably go either way. Juvia Wizard: Juvia is a member of Fairy Tail, but she was not always a member of the guild. She used to be a member of Phantom Lord. Boomstick: She was a member of the Element 4...and yes, they were fire, air, water, and earth. Juvia was the water. And yes, I would like to see her take a bath. Wizard: Boomstick! Boomstick: What? Fairy Tail members love taking baths! Wizard: Well, maybe they do but still! Boomstick: This stopped when she fell in love with Gray, because for some strange reason, love always redeems people. Wizard: Ah yes, Juvia just pulled a The Grinch. Boomstick: After Juvia fell in love, she became a member of Fairy Tail. Now she's fighting for justice! Wizard: Similar to Gray, Juvia is a water mage. She can actually turn her body into water. Boomstick: Juvia can also create a whip that's made out of water! And no, she doesn't use it on Gray. Wizard: I hope not. She can also create her own blade out of water. It can slice a stone pillar in pieces. Boomstick: She can also use Water Jigsaw, transforming her body into spinning blades. And yes, even though Juvia has water magic, she can also basically wield swords. Is she Erza or Juvia? Wizard: She can also use Water Nebula for long-distance attacks. It's a strong attack as well. Boomstick: She can also use Wings Of Love to create a whirlpool! Wizard: Have we discussed her abilities enough already? Boomstick: Well, she can boil her body if she gets angry! And she can also transfer her blood to others if they ever need a blood transfusion. Wizard: However, she also suffers from a lack of confidence. Alright, now onto Crocodile. Crocodile Wizard: Crocodile is a pirate, much like pretty much everyone else in One Piece. Boomstick: He used to be the president of Baroque Works, but that's come and gone! Wizard: He has the honor of being the first villain to successfully defeat Luffy. Boomstick: Poor Luffy...that poor guy deserves better than that. Wizard: Fortunately, Luffy is a lot stronger now. Boomstick: Crocodile has great physical strength. After dehydrating his enemies with his powers, he carried off their dead bodies by himself! Wizard: And speaking of his powers, he's also rather resistant to heat. Boomstick: He's actually strong enough to have a chance against Mihawk. He wasn't even worried about fighting him! For comparison, Luffy was no match for Mihawk at the time. Wizard: He's also capable of Impel Down, even though Impel Down is highly lethal and nobody would ever want to go there. Not even Level 1 is a cakewalk. Boomstick: He also decided to eat a Devil Fruit...since apparently, he spits in the Lord's face. Wizard: He can become, generate, and manipulate sand. He's much stronger when he's in a desert...but since that's situational we're not making him fight in a desert. And no, even though he's called Crocodile, water is not his forte. It IS his opponent's portfolio though. Boomstick: If he touches his opponent, he can drain the water out of them. This is how he typically kills people. Wizard: His hook is also poisonous. It can even melt through rock. He can also use his Desert Spada attack to slice his opponents in half with sand. And yes, both Juvia and Crocodile are basically swords masters. Boomstick: Ironic, isn't it? He can also form solid objects out of sand, such as solid blades with fan shaped edges! Wizard: He can also use sand to extend his arm for the purpose of using his hook. Boomstick: However, since he ate a Devil Fruit, don't ever expect him to go for a swim. The salty water would paralyze his body and could eventually drown him. Wizard: Speaking of that, water is also Crocodile's weakness, as it prevents him from dispersing his sand and makes him tangible so that physical attacks can harm him. Boomstick: Alright, let's start the Death Battle already! Death Battle Juvia was examining the bounty posters. Today was the day that she was going to collect a bounty on someone's head. However, she wasn't planning on going after Gaara. That had not ended well for her at all. At least Death Battle combatants always came back for more Death Battles. Today she was going to pick out a different bounty. This one was Crocodile. "Wait, I'm going up against a One Piece character? I think there's enough Death Battles pitting Fairy Tail against One Piece as it is..." remarked Juvia. Why couldn't they make peace? Wizard showed up. "Of course we do that. But this time the Death Battle is going to be different. This time it's a Fairy Tail hero going up against a One Piece villain!" exclaimed Wizard. "OK! That changes everything! Count Juvia in!" shouted Juvia. Hopefully Gray would be proud of her if she won. If she lost, Gray would still be proud of her. "Here I go!" bellowed the water mage. Later at an island... "This is the life..." remarked Crocodile. He had just embezzled a huge amount of money from some gullible fool that didn't know that he was stealing money from him. Now he was filthy rich. He could even pay his own bail if he got stuck in impel Down. However, someone had arisen to drive him to justice. "Hey, Crocodile! I'm here to collect the bounty on your head! It's going to make me filthy rich!" remarked Juvia. "I'd like to see you try." answered Crocodile. FIGHT! Crocodile started by attacking Juvia with his hook. But much to his surprise, it didn't seem to work on Juvia at all. "What?!" exclaimed Crocodile. As it turned out, Juvia had turned herself into water. "Why isn't this working?" questioned the man. "Huh. It looks like my watery body is coming in real handy here..." remarked Juvia. And to make matters worse, poison wasn't exactly effective against somebody that could turn their body into water. It was being washed away. "This might be harder than I thought..." noted Crocodile. Crocodile decided to exploit his sand abilities. He sent a wave of sand towards Juvia. However, Juvia caused the sand to turn into harmless mud. "It looks like Juvia's having a nice mud bath tonight..." remarked Juvia. Crocodile muttered under his breath profanity in frustration. Crocodile then followed by using his sand to create a sword. He then swung it at Juvia's neck. However, the sand turned into harmless mud once again. "Why does this keep happening?" asked Crocodile. "I never thought that having a watery body would work so much in my favor before..." noted Juvia. Crocodile decided to make Juvia sink in quicksand. However, Juvia quickly turned into a puddle of water and avoided it. Crocodile decided to try attacking Juvia with his hook once again. Maybe this time he would be luckier. However, Juvia decided to fight back with her water sword. She ended up cutting the hook cleanly in two. Crocodile gasped. He was surprised that Juvia managed to pull that off. Fortunately, he had a knife in case that happened. He decided to try attacking Juvia with the knife. Maybe the knife would somehow work where the hook had failed. Unfortunately for Crocodile, it did not. Once again, it simply went through her body. "That tickles!" shouted Juvia. "You should be dead by now! Why aren't you dead yet?" inquired Crocodile. "This Death Battle is really going in my favor...I'm so happy I could cry!" exclaimed Juvia. "I'm so mad that I'm about to explode!" bellowed the pirate. "What are you going to do about it?" asked Juvia. Crocodile grabbed onto Juvia. "I'm going to do THIS about it!" shouted Crocodile. He proceeded to start draining the water out of Juvia. However, he realized that this wasn't going to be easy for him. Juvia had WAY more water inside her body than a normal human. "How am I losing to this girl?" asked the sand pirate. "I don't know but I like it!" shouted Juvia. Since Crocodile couldn't dehydrate her, Juvia decided to take advantage of her close proximity to him. She turned herself into water and entered Crocodile's body. "What are you up to?" questioned Crocodile. "I'm killing you Chestburster style!" bellowed Juvia. "Why?!" bellowed the sand pirate. Juvia burst through Crocodile's chest. Crocodile was now dead. "Woohoo! Juvia won!" bellowed Juvia. Now she was going to tell Gray all about it. Juvia went to visit Gray. "Guess what, Gray? I won a Death Battle!" exclaimed Juvia. Gray hugged her. "This sure was a big improvement over the time you went up against Gaara..." noted Gray. "I know, right?" asked Juvia. KO! Results While Crocodile mourned the fact that he had lost to a teenage girl, Juvia made out with Gray. Boomstick: How did Juvia win? Crocodile is so much more awesome than she is! Wizard: Actually, no. They're pretty similar in power. However, Juvia's abilities were what allowed her to beat Crocodile. Boomstick: What? How come? Wizard: Unfortunately for Juvia, Crocodile couldn't simply cut her down with her hook, since her watery body protected her from physical attacks. The poison would simply be dissolved by her watery body as well, as lethal as it can be. That's what happens to arsenic when you put in water, kids. Boomstick: But what about his sand abilities? Wizard: Unfortunately, since water is Crocodile's weakness, Juvia had a field day. Her water abilities protected her from the sand as well. Boomstick: But what about the fact that Crocodile can dehydrate his foes? Wizard: That wouldn't be easy for Crocodile. Juvia has WAY more water inside her body than a normal human. She can even use her blood to heal blood loss. Boomstick: So, Crocodile couldn't do that then? Wizard: And Crocodile's sand body wouldn't protect him from Juvia's water attacks. Chances are he would simply turn into mud. He would have been stronger if he had been in a desert, but he would only be in a desert if he was lucky enough. Boomstick: As much as I like Crocodile and appreciate how evil he is...I guess I'll have to come up with a corny one-liner for his demise, huh? Wizard: Go ahead. Boomstick: Looks like Juvia made gatorade out of Crocodile! Wizard: Good one. The winner is Juvia. Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:One Piece vs Fairy Tail themed Death Battles Category:Joshua foote14 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017